Snowed In
by Mertz
Summary: Keith and Allura get caught in a snow storm - rated M for adult content


I make no claims to Voltron or any other WEP characters.

Sexually explicit story, don't read if easily offended.

Enjoy!

Mertz

* * *

Snowed In:

It is winter time on Planet Arus. Keith sighs as he rubs his gloved hands together to warm them. He looks across the street to see Princess Allura smile as a group of small children surround her while she speaks with the local village elder.

Dressed in a pink winter jacket that covers her hips, Allura's cheeks are flushed from the cold as she bends down to receive a hug from one of the little girls in front of her. Keith smiles at the sight of the beautiful princess kneeling in the snow in front of the children listening with rapt attention as they speak to her.

Sighing deeply, Keith finally looks away from the vision in front of him and up to the sky. He grimaces as he notices how dark the clouds are getting. He looks around and watches the trees move as the wind begins to pick up. A man walks up to Keith, "You may want to get started back to the castle soon Commander Keith. The snow will begin falling soon and with this wind…"

Keith nods and smiles his thanks. He walks across the street to Allura as she slowly rises from the ground, "Princess…we need to leave soon."

The smile leaves Allura's face, "Just a little longer Keith… There are a few more people I would like to stop and visit while I am here." Keith opens his mouth to argue against it but she puts her hand on his arm to stop him, "Please Keith…I don't get to come here very often and I just want to visit a couple of the sick people the elder mentioned to me."

Going against his better judgment, Keith nods, "Hurry though Allura. It is going to begin snowing soon."

Allura smiles up at him then turns away to speak to the elder about finding the houses they need to visit.

An hour later, Keith walks into the house of the sick man Allura is visiting. He enters the living room to see the elderly gentleman take Allura's hand into his, "God bless you Princess. Thank you for lifting an old man's spirits."

Allura smiles at him then shifts her gaze to Keith, "Yes Commander?"

Keith smiles at the elderly man then turns to Allura, "Princess we need to leave now. The snow is beginning to fall."

Allura nods and rises. She says her farewells to the man and the village elder then follows Keith outside. He helps Allura up on her horse then mounts his own. He leads them out of town, pushing the horse to a gallop.

As they ride the snow begins to fall harder, lowering the visibility. Keith swears under his breath and pulls up on the reins. Allura stops beside him and looks at him expectantly. Keith sighs, "We might not make it back Allura. It is getting hard to see out here." He puts a hand out, "Give me the reins to your horse Allura. I don't want to risk losing you if you can't see me through the blowing snow."

Allura hands him her horse's reins then hangs onto the pommel as Keith snaps the reins to his horse. He guides them down what he hopes is still the road to the castle as the snow continues to come down and the wind blows it around them.

Twenty minutes later, convinced they are totally lost in the blowing snow, Keith swears under his breath, _We need to find some shelter…_ He continues to push his horse forward and glances back at Allura. Her shoulders and the top of her hood are covered with snow. She shivers as she calls out to him, "How much farther Keith?"

He shakes his head at her then pulls the comm. unit off of his belt, "Kogane to Control, come in please."

The response is broken, "Kei…this is… where are…" then nothing.

Hoping they can at least hear him Keith responds, "Control, we are stuck out in the storm. I'm going to find shelter for the night."

Nothing comes across but static until, "Repeat… breaking…"

Knowing that it was no use; Keith places the comm. unit back on his belt and continues to push the horse forward.

___________________________________________

Back at the castle Lance hits the control panel, "Shit!"

Coran walks up behind him, "No idea where they are?"

Lance turns around in the chair to face him, "No, with the storm I can't trace his signal. I made out the words stuck and find shelter. Then the signal went dead."

Closing his eyes briefly Coran sighs before looking back at Lance, "Would it pay to go out in the lions to look for them?"

Lance shakes his head, "With the wind and snow, we wouldn't be able to spot them even if they were right in front of us Coran." Lance stands up and grasps Coran's shoulder, "Keith will take care of her Coran. He wouldn't let anything happen to Allura."

Coran sighs as he turns to leave, "It isn't her physical well being that I am worried about Lieutenant."

__________________________________________

Keith breathes a sigh of relief as the winds clear enough that he spots a cabin a few feet in front of them. Grimacing when he doesn't spot any lights in the windows, he pulls up on the reins in front of the cabin and dismounts. He walks to Allura's horse and helps her down as she asks, "What are we doing Keith?"

He puts his face close to hers before answering, "We are lost in this storm Allura and won't find the castle at this point. We need shelter for the night." He reaches into his saddle bag to hand her a flashlight, "Get inside, I'll take care of the horses and will be right in."

Allura opens the door to the abandoned cabin and walks in to find it almost as cold inside as outside. She shivers as she pushes the snow off of her shoulders and hopes Keith will hurry.

Keith walks the horses to the lean-to that is attached to the cabin. He pulls the saddles off of the horses quickly and ties the reins to the wall. Spotting some old firewood inside near the horses, he picks up several logs before heading for the door.

Keith walks into the cabin to find Allura standing in the middle of it shivering. She turns toward him, her teeth chattering, "Keith…I'm cold."

Keith sets down the bit of firewood he found, walks up to Allura and rubs her arms, "I'll get a fire going Allura. It won't be warm in here, but it will help take some of the chill out of the air."

He takes the flashlight from her, walks over to the fireplace and works on getting the fire going. Once he has a respectable flame he turns around and gestures Allura to come near the fire. He walks around the cabin, examining the room with the flashlight.

He spots a bed over in one corner and pulls on it. Able to move it, Keith pulls it toward the fireplace. He takes the blankets off and shakes the dust out of them as Allura turns away from the fire to watch him. He puts the blankets back on then turns back to Allura. He keeps his face neutral, "We are going to have to share body heat Allura."

He walks back to her as he unzips his jacket, "Take your coat off, we will put them on top of us."

Allura watches his face closely before she nods and unzips her coat. Keith turns away from her as he checks the fire quick, takes his coat off and places it on the bottom of the bed. He takes his boots off, crawls under the covers and gestures Allura to join him.

Allura takes a deep breath while she takes her coat off. She places it up on top of Keith, sits down to take her boots off then lies with her back to Keith as he molds his body to hers while throwing the covers over her. She closes her eyes and sighs as she feels his heat warming her back and legs as he places an arm around her to get comfortable. _This is the place I've always wanted to be…in Keith's arms._

Keith sighs as he inhales Allura's scent and grows uncomfortable, _Why the hell didn't I insist we leave earlier…_ He manages to withhold a groan as he feels Allura move her bottom against him in an effort to get comfortable but can't stop himself from hardening.

Allura opens her eyes as her brow furrows in contemplation, _is that what I think it is…_ She shifts again as her eyes grow wide with realization, _All this time Keith has kept his distance from me. He isn't immune to me…he wants me. _She listens closely and notices a change in Keith's breathing, it's a little more ragged and the arm around her is stiff. She smiles to herself, _I should do something…once we get back to the castle Keith will keep me at arm's length again._

She lets out a deep sigh and fakes a small shiver, "Keith…my front is cold. Can I turn?"

Keith grits his teeth, _SHIT!_ Hoping Allura is still naïve enough not to know what she is doing; he takes a deep breath to calm himself then moves his arm, "Alright."

Allura pulls away from Keith as she turns around then lays on her other side. She gets close to him and pushes her knee between Keith's legs and puts an arm around him as she gets comfortable, making sure her chest touches his as she rests her head under his chin.

Allura smiles to herself as she feels his hardened member against the top of her thigh. She nuzzles her face into his shirt, enjoying the earthy smell that she has always associated with Keith. Keith grimaces at the contact as he feels another painful throb in his groin. He keeps his mouth shut tight to stop himself from groaning as her breasts brush against his chest while she breathes.

She tilts her head back to look up into his face, "Keith, are you alright?"

Keith looks into her eyes for a moment before he answers, "I'm fine." Then looks away from her toward the fire.

Allura moves her hand to touch his cheek, "You've been very quiet. Are you angry with me for not leaving earlier?"

He shifts his gaze back to her, "No Allura. You couldn't know the snow and wind were going to get so bad we wouldn't make it back." She nods at him then pushes her nose back into his shirt and sighs as she moves her fingers along his side. She feels him shift at the touch. Smiling to herself she repeats the movement only to have Keith's arm come down on her fingers, stopping them, "Don't Allura…"

She looks back up at Keith, smiling mischievously, "Why? Does it tickle?" as she tries to move her fingers some more under his arm. He arches a brow at her, "Allura…" his tone holding a warning. She ignores him and keeps trying to move her fingers. Keith moves his arm to grab her hand, "Stop Allura."

She looks up into his eyes, "Why?" as she shifts her leg and brushes against his groin.

Keith hisses as he sucks in air, "Are you trying to torture me?"

Allura stares deeply into his eyes, "How am I torturing you Keith?"

Keith lets out half moan, half laugh as he looks away from her, "Allura…I know you have been kept away from certain things by Nanny and Coran but…" stopping when he feels her lips on his. His eyes widen in shock as his gaze slams back into Allura's as she pushes him onto his back to lie on top of him.

He grabs Allura's arms to push her up, breaking the kiss, "Allura, what are you doing?"

Sapphire eyes gaze into his shocked ebony ones before she whispers, "What I've always wanted to do Keith…don't push me away…please." She pulls out of his hold to lower herself back to his chest, her lips descending to his.

Keith lets out a sigh against her mouth before touching her cheek to get her to stop. She stares intently at him as his thumb moves against her cheek, "Allura, we shouldn't."

Tears fill her eyes as she whispers, "Don't you want me?"

Closing his eyes, Keith groans as he wraps his arms around Allura then flips them over in the bed. He pushes his groin into hers as his lips find hers. He deepens the kiss, his tongue stroking her mouth until he hears Allura whimper as her hands move along his back before drifting down to grasp his butt.

Another moan escapes him as Keith pulls his head up to stare into her eyes, "Allura…"

She answers by moving her hands back up his back and pulling his head back down to kiss her again. Her tongue flicking against his lips before he covers her mouth with his, drawing her tongue into his mouth. Keith's hand slides up her side until he cups her breast in his hand. He listens as little mewling sounds escape Allura as his thumb flicks back and forth over the nipple through the shirt.

Allura reaches between them to unbutton his shirt, her fingers teasing the skin underneath as she exposes it. She pulls the ends of the shirt out of his jeans before she tries to push the shirt off of Keith's shoulders. Keith releases his hold on Allura long enough for Allura to push the sleeves off of his arms, leaving him shirtless. She runs her hands along his torso as Keith begins to work on the buttons of her shirt. He opens the shirt, flicks open the front clasp to her bra, and pushes the cups aside, exposing her breasts.

Keith pulls away from the kiss to examine her breasts before dipping his head to take a nipple into his mouth. Allura arches her back to push more at Keith as he first sucks on the nipple then flicks at it with his tongue. "Keith…please…" Allura tosses her head back, her hands in his hair, not quite sure what she is begging for as Keith moves from one breast to the other, giving it the same treatment.

Allura slides her leg between Keith's and raises her knee to rub against Keith's throbbing hardness. He growls as he slides back up to reclaim Allura's mouth. She reaches between them, unbuttons his jeans and works the zipper down. Reaching into the open fabric she grasps Keith's shaft, marveling at the velvety softness yet steel hardness of it. She continues to stroke him as Keith moves his hips against her hand while he continues to kiss her.

Soon unable to handle the sweet torture anymore he finally sits up away from her, breathing deeply, trying to calm his body. Allura looks up at him, admiring his powerful chest and handsome profile as he looks away from her toward the fire.

Wanting to touch him she sits up, runs her fingers along his chest as she flicks her tongue against his throat. Keith groans and grasps her arms, "Allura…please stop."

Flicking her tongue against his throat again she raises her face to meet his gaze, "I don't want to stop." Her fingers find his nipples and begin teasing them in much the same fashion Keith had teased her nipples earlier.

Keith groans deep in his throat as his thought processes begin to shut down. _I have to make her stop…before I can't stop…_ "Allura…if we don't stop now I won't be able to, understand me?" his desperate eyes gaze into hers.

She smiles at him, almost like a cat that has cornered a mouse, "You don't understand me Keith…I don't want you to stop." She pushes her shirt off of her shoulders then molds her chest to his, her nipples teasing him as she pushes herself up enough to whisper in his ear, "I want you to make love to me Keith…I want you inside of me." then pulls his earlobe into her mouth and sucks on it, sending Keith over the edge.

He turns his head to capture her lips, kissing her hard and fast as his arms come around her, holding her tight to him. Allura grasps the waist of his jeans and pulls them down along his thighs. Keith releases her long enough to turn away and finish pulling his clothes off. He turns back and kneels in front of her as her gaze rakes along his body, admiring every muscle. Keith pushes Allura back on the mattress and reaches for her pants, unbuttons them, hooks the edges as well as her underwear as he pulls them down her legs leaving her naked to his eyes.

Allura smiles up at him then shifts her legs so that Keith is kneeling between them. Keith's eyes move to her lower body admiring the soft golden curls that were exposed as she spread her legs to move them. Unable to stop any longer Keith lowers his body to hers and rubs himself against her. Allura moans loudly as she feels Keith's shaft make contact with that sensitive part of her as it brushes against her.

She wraps her arms around Keith and pulls his head down to hers so she can kiss him. Sighing as Keith's tongue slides into her mouth, she pushes her hips up against his in need. Needing to be inside of her Keith reaches between them to guide himself into her. He pushes forward hard, breaking through her virginity as Allura cries out in pain.

Keith raises his head to look into Allura's eyes as he holds himself within her. He leans down and nibbles on her lips, "It will pass…easy." Allura takes a deep breath as the pain slowly eases then feels Keith slowly pull out of her before surging forward into her body again. Instead of pain Allura groans at the pleasure the movement brings. She reaches down to grasp his muscular buttocks and pulls on them, encouraging him to move more.

Keith gathers Allura into his arms. He begins thrusting, slowly at first, then faster as her hips surge upward to meet his thrusts. He moans at the incredible feelings of being inside her sweet tightness as he continues to thrust. He feels her fingernails digging into the skin of his back as she reaches her release and cries out his name. Keith thrusts a few more times before allowing himself to climax, his mouth against her throat as he sucks on it.

He allows the weight of his body to fall completely upon Allura as he breathes deeply. Keith feels her lips teasing his ear before she whispers, "You were magnificent."

He gives a self depreciating laugh before he pushes himself up to gaze into her face, "Are you alright?"

Allura smiles up at him as she reaches up with her hand to caress his cheek, "I'm fine." She lifts herself up to kiss him, her tongue flicking against his lips. Keith closes his eyes as he feels his body respond to her again and he hardens inside of her.

She breaks the kiss chuckling, "Does this mean you will give a repeat performance?" as she wraps her legs around Keith's hips and pulls her hips up against him, forcing him deeper inside of her. Groaning, Keith thrusts his hips against hers enjoying the sound that escapes Allura as she arches against him.

He twists his hips slightly as he thrusts against her again. Allura tilts her head back, "Keith!" as he leans down to lick at her breasts. He continues to move slowly within her, almost pulling out of her before thrusting forward again while he continues to suck on her nipple.

Needing more, she wraps her fingers into his hair and pulls slightly on it, "Keith please…faster…"

Lifting his head, Keith smiles down into her eyes, "Your wish is my command…" He sits up on his knees and holds onto her hips as he thrusts faster into her body. Allura cries out as she reaches climax for a second time. Keith stops moving as he rides out her climax. He leans over Allura and kisses her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, gently playing with hers.

When he pulls back she looks up at him confused, "You didn't finish."

Keith smiles wickedly down at her, "We have all night my love…" then leans down to capture her lips once more.

________________________________________

Allura awakens the next morning to find herself alone in the bed and feeling chilled. She sits up, holding the blankets to her, "Keith?" She looks around and becomes frightened to find the room empty. Just as she is about to crawl out of the bed, the door to the cabin opens and Keith strolls in carrying more firewood.

He pushes back the hood of his coat and glances at the bed, "Morning. I was hoping to get back in here and get the fire going again before you woke up." He walks to the fireplace and bends down in front of it, working on building up the fire once more. Allura lies back on the pillows, watching him.

Once he has a roaring flame going, he stands and walks back to the bed. He studies her eyes closely as he unzips his coat before sitting down next to her, "Cold?"

Allura smiles up at him shyly as she reaches up to touch his fuzzy jaw, "Just a bit."

Keith takes his coat off and places it on the bed across Allura. He bends over to pull his boots off then crawls back under the covers, pulling her against him. Allura sighs against his chest as his warmth envelopes her, "Are you always this warm?"

She listens to the deep chuckle that reverberates through his chest as he rubs his hands along her back. She feels him sigh deeply, "How are you this morning?"

She digs her fingers into his shirt as she inhales his scent, "A bit sore in certain places, but fine." She lifts her head to look into his eyes, "How are you?"

Keith studies her eyes closely before he answers, "Fine…but I might be dead meat when we reach the castle." He sighs as he rubs her back some more, "I radioed in, according to Lance, Coran is a bit upset about us spending the night together and he doesn't even know we had sex Allura."

He continues to stare into her sapphire eyes, "I have a bad feeling he will figure it out though when we return."

Her brow furrowed, Allura looks at Keith confused, "How would he figure it out?"

A smile crosses Keith's face as he reaches down to caress her cheek, "You look like a woman who has spent the night being made love to." He clears his throat, "Not to mention the huge hickey I seem to have left on your neck."

Allura's eyes grow wide as she touches her neck. Keith places a finger on her neck to show her the spot. Allura groans, "How big?"

"Ahh…" Keith clears his throat again, "Let's just say you won't be able to hide it beneath the collar of your shirt."

Allura drops her face into his shirt as she groans, "What are we going to do?"

Keith gathers Allura into his arms and flips them over in the bed. He lays across her body as he leans down to capture her lips in a kiss. Allura wraps her arms and legs around him as she closes her eyes, engaging in the kiss.

Pulling his head up, Keith smiles down at her, "How about going back to the castle married?"

She arches a brow at him, "Is that what you call a proposal Commander?"

Continuing to smile at her, Keith lets out a groaning sound from his throat, "I would get down on one knee Allura…but the floor in here is icy cold."

She laughs at him as he lowers his lips back to hers and teases them gently before he whispers against them, "Marry me…"

She stares intently into his eyes as her fingers dig into the muscles of his back, "After you make love to me again…" then she smiles at him. Keith chuckles as he lowers his lips back to hers.


End file.
